


The Mother of Invention

by jinxed_wood



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood





	The Mother of Invention

If there was one thing Nikola understood, it was the fear of being alone. Over the last few decades, it featured more prominently than he'd care to admit in those quiet, dark moments before dawn. So, when he looked into Magnus's eyes – Helen's eyes – he knew exactly what he was looking at.

Of course, it didn't stop him saying precisely the wrong thing at the wrong time. He may not be a vampire, anymore, but he was still Nikola Tesla, after all, and if he was going to have a wake, he wasn't going to be pretty about it.

"Here's to the glorious vampire race. Once mighty, but now extinct."

And Helen gave him a tired yet knowing smile as they toasted the demise of his existence. A smile that said, _I know you, Nikola._

They sipped the glorious premier cru she had somehow managed to squirrel away during his previous visits, and he let its cool balm run down his throat. It tasted different; he should have expected that. He placed the glass on the table, and then...

Then....

The tray slid across the table, and he could feel the pull of force run through his hand. He raised it slowly, not even sure if he should believe what he was seeing, and the tray moved up to join his palm.

"Well...I can work with that," he said, after a moment's pause.

Helen smiled. The first genuine smile he'd seen on her face for a long, long time. "It must be your magnetic personality," she teased.

Nikola threw her a cold, raised eyebrow. "You've been saving that one up for a long time, haven't you?"

"And yet I never expected to find myself in a situation so magnificently apt!"

The wheels in the back of Nikola's mind began to turn as he realised the truth of her words. He glanced at Helen, whose eyes had begun to widen. She had just come to the same conclusion.

"It can't be that simple, can it?" she asked.

He smiled, she was hooked. There was no going back now.

**FINIS**


End file.
